Pictured in my mind
by keykirby56
Summary: Namine struggles to find the feeling she has towards Roxas, while at the same time the entire gang isn't sure if they should go back as friends. Namixas and some Sokai, fluff, rated T to be extra safe!


Pictured in my mind

By keykirby56

Namixas (and Sokai, because it found it's way into my story!!! =.=)

(The copyrighted content in this fanfic belongs to their respective owners)

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

_This is where I first met her…_

Roxas sat down and looked around, satisfied that no one's around, he waited. The town seemed very quiet, like it always was. He looked down and thought to himself how badly it would be to fall from such a high tower, then, he had another thought in his mind.

_She was just drawing on her sketchbook, the tower was so high at first and I thought she might fall._

Roxas took his time to overlook the town some more. There was nothing you couldn't see on this type of height, he could see the smoke rising from the chimneys in the distance, and the countless railroad tracks looming over the homes and shops of the town. The sunset was the only thing that amazed him, he never saw a sunset so beautiful before, even though this is his second time seeing it.

"Sorry I'm late Roxas," A girl said, Roxas turned, "I was in a rush and there were people looking for you." The blonde sat down beside him and looked ahead towards the sundown.

"Oh it's alright Namine," Roxas replied, "I didn't want to be found right now--unless, you told them where I was…" Namine's eyes widened, and she seemed to panic.

"No…" She answered, "I wanted to see you, at least once…" Roxas blushed, Namine turned and hid her red face. Roxas was in embarrassment, looked around to see what he can do to change the subject, "So is this your first time here in Twilight town?" She asked, head still hidden from view.

"Yeah," Roxas answered, "My mom got a new job here and I was dragged along."

"Parents." The two laughed, and Roxas noticed the sketchbook held tightly in her arms.

"So you draw?" Roxas asked, Namine turned her head, "I remember you were here before drawing, but I never really got to see what you were drawing…" This time Namine was the only one blushing. Roxas grinned camly as Namine spaced out in her mind.

_wow, he's so cute...wait....What are you thinking Namine?! You just met him!_

Namine shook her head and finally replied, "Uhh...Yes, but I don't draw that very good..." She handed Roxas her sketchbook. To Namine, it was unnerving to see Roxas smile, she calmed herself to talk more but it seemed Roxas took his time to look at her pictures. Roxas liked checkered things, Namine noticed his jacket and his wristband, she also noticed his alluring eyes; a deep blue that really captured Namine's attention. Roxas gave a smirk when he reached the last sketch in her book, it was her and a couple of more people.

"Is this you?" Roxas asked, Namine averted her eyes to the sketch and answered very quickly. She nodded her head and grabbed her sketchbook.

"It was a long time ago when I drew this," she replied, "but most of them had some fights with the others, so now most of us don't hang out anymore." Namine sighed. "But it's been a year since we've been anything, so I guess just waiting until they all come back together again was my idea..."

"Are those all your drawings?" Roxas asked, Namine shook her head. Roxas looked at the sunset and sighed in content. Namine opened her book and a torn page flew out, surprised, Namine lost grip of the book, which plummeted down to the bottom of the clock tower. The two looked down and noticed a certain redhead knocked out from the impact.

"I think we should help her out." Roxas suggested, Namine pouted and stood up, following Roxas downstairs.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ouch!!" The redhead winced, rubbing her head. Roxas and Namine quickly made their way outside and Namine stopped, looking at a very familiar girl.

"Kairi?" Namine murmured, the other girl looked and was surprised to see who she was looking at. Roxas, the only one completely clueless was just standing there. The two girls ran towards each other and giggled. "Kairi! Geez you got really tall!"

"--And look at you Namine! Your entire face looks very different!" Roxas stepped in, Namine almost forgot why she even came downstairs in the first place. Kairi picked up the sketchbook off the ground and examined it. "Still drawing I see..." Namine grabbed her precious book and held it tightly in her arms.

"Roxas," Namine said, finally turning to Roxas, "This is Kairi." Roxas waved his hand, scratching his head.

"Is she one of the people in your drawing Namine?" Roxas asked, Kairi gave a smirk and Namine nodded. Roxas walked forward and gave Kairi a proper greeting by a handshake.

__

Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt to make a couple more friends than I imagined...Thank goodness the book fell though, I really didn't have much to tell Namine than to just say hi...

"Roxas, that's a weird name..." Kairi said, Namine laughed, because she knows how Kairi can refer every name other than hers, weird. Roxas turned red again, stepping back a bit to hide his humiliation. The clock tower struck five and the group heard the bells chime. Roxas jolted from the noise.

"Oh crap!" Roxas shouted, looking at the time. Namine was confused.

"What is it?"

"Gotta go, I have'ta go to the sandlot and turn in my school form. That or I'll go home-school, which I don't want." Roxas replied, who was already a couple feet away, turned and bid the two girls good-bye. Roxas ran fast for the sandlot, but after a while he got lost. He started heading back to the clock tower but he also realized he doesn't know how to get back there.

__

Crap! I'm completely lost, I only know the tower from my own house! Where the heck am I?

He looked around for help and saw a lone, brown haired kid with the same form in his hands. Roxas, in hope, ran over and asked him where the sandlot was.

"You Don't know?" The kid exclaimed, he examined Roxas closely, "hmmm…you look new, y'just moved here?" Roxas nodded, "Well the sandlot isn't far, so we're close, just follow the train railings over you and you should see it."

Roxas was relieved to meet someone that knows the way, thanking him could be the least Roxas did, "Thanks--uhhhh…."

"Sora." He answered, "but since we're going to the same place I think you won't get lost so easily…"

Namine sighed to see she reunited with an old friend, Kairi's feelings were also the same. The sun slowly made it's way behind the mountains and the town started to settle for the evening. Namine made her way down the steps to go home until Kairi also decided to join, Namine felt somehwat happy, and in the inside she felt another feeling. Something Namine couldn't quite grasp, but she felt it throughout the entire day. Kairi looked at her in concern and woncered what was going on in that blonde's head.

"Something wrong Namine?" Kairi asked, Namine shook her head.

"Just confused," Namine flipped back and forth through her sketchbook, trying to find the right word for how she felt that afternoon, "I feel like I haven't really hung out with anyone for a while... and now I finally find you, and then Roxas..." She had too many thoughts going through her head, and now the picture she was trying to imagine within her head suddenly disappeared. But one thought rung out louder than any other.

_Roxas..._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

So tell me how you think! It's the first chapter so I need some opionions, and none of the "oh it's awsome" crud, I need good to honest critique please!

So many twists.....oh...and the chapters are done by days, so if you're just wondering...


End file.
